Many types of devices for carrying firearm cartridges and dispensing same while on one's person have been known and used previously. Some such means include leather or cloth pouches, vests, or garments with cartridge loops or pockets, belts with cartridge loops or pockets, and elastic material bands with cartridge loops or pockets which attach to the receiver or stock of a gun. At best, these devices can contain cartridges so they can be carried on one's person or attached to a firearm. However, they provide no means to protect the cartridges from dents, moisture or accidental discharge. Furthermore, in most cases, it is only practical to dispense one cartridge at a time by pulling each one out of a belt loop, pouch or pocket. This requires extra effort and time when reloading. Also, when carrying firearm cartridges in the field, such as when hunting, it is most desirable that they be carried in a noiseless manner.